


a warm night.

by nightksy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and shua is drunk, but theyre here, idk anymore, seventeen members only play minor roles tho, soft soonwoo, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightksy/pseuds/nightksy
Summary: in which screaming hearts yearning for each other's love and attention get silenced by a rainy yet warm night.





	a warm night.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooo back again with a oneshot!! the first half of our finals are finally done so i decided to post this one. i tried my best.. kind of worried though since my functioning brain cells r nowhere to be found lol. i hope this one is just fine. ghad i miss soonwoo. aAaaaA im writing too much.  
> my apologies if there are grammatical errors, incorrect usage of words and wrong spellings.   
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> EDIT: SEVENTEEN JUST CAME BACK!! LET'S STREAM THANKS

\--

10:09 PM

The raven-haired male with eyes shaped like the clock's hands are in 10:10 position yawned out of tiredness, his left eye slightly closed while his right eye is looking at the night sky. Without stars showing tonight, surely the sky looked dull and boring, but the moon shining so bright made the sky look plain yet calming and beautiful.

He leaned his back on the chair's backrest. The comfort he's feeling made him feel more sleepy, which led him to doze off. A few moments later, he felt someone shook his shoulders gently but enough for him to get back to reality.

"Hey, man. It's not that late, yet. Get up, and enjoy." Joshua told him, holding a shot glass ofㅡ

"Why put a water on a shot glass? You're drunk, aren't you?" He responded, his husky voice almost cracked. He stood up and stretched his hand and jumped slightly for a couple of times to let his blood circulate properly and wake his body up.

"If water could make me, then I probably am."

They walked back together to the table and sat on the unoccupied chairs. Joshua sat beside Jeonghan, while Soonyoung sat beside Chan.

"Soonyoung, where have you been?" Seungcheol asked, his eyebrows furrowed, definitely not because he's curious about Soonyoung as his eyes directly bore into Joshua and Jeonghan's direction.

"Just there," Soonyoung answered nonchalantly and shrugged.

Seungcheol nodded in response and looked away, then started talking to Jihoon.

Mingyu and Seokmin on the other side of the balcony were grilling pork. While holding the torch, Seokmin called Soonyoung's attention. "The fire misses you!" enthusiastically said by the grinning Seokmin.

The others laughed at Seokmin's sudden tease. Each one of them always knew how Soonyoung loved the fire. He even coined himself 'Kwon Fire'.

Soonyoung jokingly stood up to replace Seokmin, but quickly sat back again. He just wants to sit, he doesn't even want to talk because he's still kind of sleepy and tired.

The group of men shared lots of waves of laughter and stories, and even talked about their fears and probably all the questions included on a slambook while waiting for what Mingyu and Seokmin are preparing. After the long wait, the two cooks finally finished grilling and served it on the group's table.

Soonyoung's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in awe right after his gaze landed on the table full of delicious foods he love. It's like he's attended a feast tonight. His hands quickly searched for chopsticks and devoured a piece of meat.

"You're still amazing, Mingyu!" He praised the younger, his thumb up in the air.

Soonyoung has already inhaled his own share of food while the group is still busy emptying the three plates of meat and other side dishes. He choked on his own saliva when he saw Wonwoo sitting across him, legs and arms crossed and staring at him seriously almost sinister behind his thin spectacles.

Nervousness and curiosity engulfed Soonyoung's body as he felt goosebumps.

What did I do for him to look at me like that scarily? I just ate! He useless defended himself at the back of his mind.

"You fine?" Jun asked Soonyoung while patting his back as he handed him a glass of cola.

Soonyoung smiled timidly and nodded. He eyed Wonwoo again who's whispering to Mingyu, to which the latter laughed. He just shrugged and continued eating as much as he pleases.

They resumed talking about the things they were talking about a while ago. A deafening silence fell on the young men's table after finishing the food.

Everyone was shocked when a thunder stricken, but one shriek resonated in the balcony. "Damn it," to which the whole group laughed out loudly.

Soonyoung palmed his face and annoyingly messed his slightly disheveled hair. His cheeks flushed and turned crimson red out of embarrassment. He joined the group's laughter before taking a sip of his cola.

"Poor Soonyoung fears thunder!" The eldest started in between his laughs.

"What a kiddo!" followed by Minghao.

And then the whole group except Wonwoo started showering Soonyoung with teases, but the latter is able to shut the others up with his words.

The fun was immediately cut off when heavy rain started to pour and drench their hairs and clothes. Some started pushing the table back in the room, and some pulled the chairs together and placed it on the side where it is still covered by the roof.

Soonyoung rushed to the grill because everyone seemed to forget it. He tried lifting the grill but his head suddenly throbbed and his knees wobbled which made him weak enough and unable to lift the grill.

Noticing the older is having a difficulty, Wonwoo jogged his way to Soonyoung and helped to carry the grill. Wonwoo looked down at Soonyoung with his sharp gaze making a poker face and immediately looked away.

"Thank you," Soonyoung thanked Wonwoo with a slight smile plastered on his face, giving life to his pale skin, his chin up to match the younger's eyes. Wonwoo just nodded and gone first inside the house without waiting for the older.

They all said their goodnights to each other and rushed back inside their rooms. There are seven rooms in total inside the group's house (yup, their house. They all paid for it) and all of them gets the room by pairs, except Soonyoung who won the rock, paper, scissors. Hansol and Wonwoo got paired but both wanted to be alone hence they played one round of rock, paper, scissors again, in which Hansol lost, so he's sleeping with Seungkwan and Chan.

Soonyoung lazily walked up to the stairs beaming, his eyes a bit droopy. The time they shared reminded him of their younger days when they used to hang out after escaping from school. It was all done in discreet. They practice and make their own music for fun. They barely do it nowadays because of work.

He snapped out of it when he heard a familiar deep voice coming from his right.

"Hey." Soonyoung almost didn't hear what Wonwoo said because of the sound of the pouring rain.

"Goodnight," He waved his hand and reached for the doorknob.

Before he could even open the door, "Yeah, night." said by Wonwoo who went into his room first.

Soonyoung went inside the room then took his slippers off and his shirt and just dropped it on the floor before throwing himself on the bed. He grabbed the AC's remote from the bedside table and turned it on. He likes his room temperature cold.

Unable to sleep, Soonyoung thought of Wonwoo. He likes Wonwoo so much, not just as a person but unfortunately, he's the least close to him, but when they're with the group, they're okay. Soonyoung just gets tongue-tied when he's in front of Wonwoo. He thinks it's normal because he has feelings for the younger, and he hopes that doesn't make it obvious.

Out of the blue, images of Wonwoo whispering to Mingyu flashed back in his mind. He angrily rolled on his bed and buried his face in his pillow and removed it afterward when he decided to brush his teeth. He tried standing up but his vision got shaky and blurry so he just went back to bed and took a rest.

Bitter smile was plastered on his face when as soon as he closed his eyes, he saw Mingyu and Wonwoo again. He slightly felt jealous that Mingyu can easily touch and talk to Wonwoo without doubting when he couldn't even dare to say a word to Wonwoo - except their short conversation a while ago.

He was surprised that Wonwoo initiated a conversation. But out of nervousness, he blew his chance by saying 'goodnight' quickly. But to defend himself, Wonwoo's voice was inaudible. Soonyoung didn't really understand what the other male said.

_Great, Soonyoung. You idiot._ He thought.

While thinking of so many things that are almost all about Wonwoo, he slightly felt his eyelids getting heavy until he finally fell asleep.

Sitting on the bed, his head rested on the headboard with his specs on, Wonwoo is completely immersed reading a romance book about a girl being a caregiver of a young paralyzed man that became a reason for a love to bloom. He's quietly reading, not minding the sound of the pouring rain that he actually loves.

After an hour of reading, the rain hasn't stopped yet. Instead, it became heavier.

It's probably a storm. He thought.

His delicate and candle-like fingers flipped the pages of his book carefully. He continued reading until he heard a crashing noise coming from the sky that could make anyone jump out of fear, but not him. The loud crashing noise kept repeating, but the thunder didn't hurt his ears ㅡ a man's shriek did. He knew who it was.

In his gray sweater and off-white shorts, he stormed out of his room to go inside Soonyoung's and check on the older's. He didn't even have doubts while making his way to the latter's room.

A sight of Soonyoung peeking from the white blanket welcomed him, to which the younger immediately removed to reveal his face. He dropped his book and specs on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. The taller looked down on Soonyoung, having a great look of the older's soft and innocent features.

Meanwhile, Soonyoung stiffened in his position. He didn't move a single joint and was frozen like an ice. For a moment, Soonyoung forgot his fear of thunder; he fears to talk to the man sitting beside him more.

Wonwoo's unreadable gaze landed on Soonyoung's pale face. But he noticed a thing, the latter is shivering. Maybe in cold, maybe in fear, or probably both.

"Uhm, w-why are you here?" Soonyoung had a hard time gathering all the courage he had to let those words slip from his mouth.

Wonwoo faced Soonyoung and lowered his head to match his eyes with the older boy. He aimed for Soonyoung's forehead, but the older dodged from his touch, panicking. Puzzled, Wonwoo moved even closer to Soonyoung, but the latter kept moving backward until his back hit the headboard of the bed resulting him to groan in pain. Wonwoo's warm palms landed softly on Soonyoung's forehead, while the other one was touching the headboard for support.

"Gosh, you're hot," Wonwoo remarked.

Soonyoung's eyes widened but immediately narrowed, flustered by what he heard from Wonwoo. "What?" He asked while squinting his eyes.

"You're smoking hot." Wonwoo teased Soonyoung using his serious tone again.

Soonyoung didn't answer Wonwoo anymore, the younger's just playing.

Craving for more sleep, Soonyoung pulled the blanket up to him to cover his body, except the first base. He turned to the opposite side of Wonwoo, facing the window pane, getting a blurry view of the moon because of the raindrops.

"I meant you're sick, you overthinking idiot."

Soonyoung felt a little annoyed when Wonwoo called him an idiot and was about to scold the younger but he remembered calling himself one a while ago. In addition to that, his head is throbbing like hell and his body is aching so much that he doesn't have any energy left to argue with the younger. He'll let it pass.

"Go back to your room, I'll be fine tomorrow," Soonyoung answered, his back still facing Wonwoo.

Soonyoung felt the bed move so Wonwoo must be moving out. He turned to his left to make sure. And to his surprise,

"What are you doing?! Why are you stripping here in my room?"

Wonwoo answered him by throwing his gray sweater in Soonyoung's face. The cold temperature of the room gave him goosebumps and got his lips dry and shaking. He grabbed the remote from the bedside table to lower down its temperature.

"Return it to 16 degrees." Wonwoo almost didn't recognize Soonyoung's voice. It resembled a child's voice asking his dad to buy him more toys.

"But we're both shivering in cold, baby." Wonwoo reasoned out while lazily picking up Soonyoung's white shirt on the floor before wearing it.

Soonyoung felt his heart skipped a bit when he heard the word 'baby'. He needs to take a chill pill, they're all calling each other 'baby' sometimes. Like how Jeonghan always bother Chan by asking him "Whose baby are you?" for a thousand times every day.

We're not close but maybe he said that out of habit. He's used to it, so I should be too. Soonyoung calmed himself at the back of his mind.

The bed's foam bounced when Wonwoo jumped on the older's bed and laid beside him. Soonyoung felt the younger's body which made his mind and body disoriented. He couldn't think properly so he moved until he reaches the end of the bed.

For Soonyoung, the bed seemed so small and suffocating. Being this close to Wonwoo makes him want to gasp for air. He doesn't even know if he's overwhelmed by the younger's presence or flustered because of Wonwoo lying beside him.

Soonyoung's head got slammed on the bed, making the bed and his vision bounce, when Wonwoo pulled his pillow away from him. The older got infuriated thus he shot daggers at Wonwoo and faced to his right again. He wishes he could scold the younger but...

"Hey, I didn't mean it," and Soonyoung felt Wonwoo tapped his shoulder gently so he took a look.

"I see. But can you increase the room's temperature? It's too hot." Soonyoung pleaded in his softest voice.

Although that flustered Wonwoo, he still shook his head as a response to the older. "You're so stubborn. I said no." He firmly said to the older, his tone more serious.

Wonwoo slightly moved away from Soonyoung and stretched his right arm, sign that he wants Soonyoung to use his arm as his pillow. "Hey, move." He ordered Soonyoung, as if he was older than the latter.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, didn't move an inch and just looked up, trying to match the younger's gaze's intensity.

"You pulled my pillow on purpose." That doesn't sound an accuse, but a statement.

In a speed of light, Wonwoo already scooped the older's waist and moved it closer to him. He gently laid down Soonyoung's head on his arms, like it was the most fragile thing, and smiled. "Was it obvious?"

Soonyoung was stunned. He couldn't even utter a single word to protest. His low energy got drained for real because of Wonwoo. When Wonwoo noticed, he took advantage of it and pushed Soonyoung closer to his body, the older's head on the same level as his chest.

Wonwoo has one of his hands playing with Soonyoung's hair, and one snaked on the latter's waist. "Feeling any better?" He asked Soonyoung.

"No, I'm just..." Soonyoung drawled.

"Surprised?" to which the older nodded.

The gentleness and softness Wonwoo has been showing to the older shocked Soonyoung. He couldn't believe it's happening. He never imagined it to happen.

Soonyoung has always seen Wonwoo as a half moon, but the mysterious dark side of it. And now that he's actually seeing the bright side, he felt a little closer to him.

Silence fell on them but it wasn't awkward. They're both not moving in their places. Wonwoo, playing with Soonyoung's hair, and Soonyoung resting on Wonwoo's chest.

"I always want you here," Wonwoo started to break the ice forming between the both of them.

"What?"

"In my chest," chuckle by the younger, finding his words a bit cheesy and not so him. "If the time comes that I'll want a tattoo, I'll write your name on my chest," Wonwoo genuinely smiled by just thinking about it.

"God knows how much I've been wanting to let you know you own every inch of my form. It was just that, I am not sure," A sigh came out of Wonwoo's mouth, 'Not of my feelings, but if you will ever accept me. I am a tyro when it comes to confessing, but I hope you're feeling my sincerity," He continued.

Soonyoung had no words. Only Wonwoo really has the ability to shut him up.

"Can you feel it?"

"W-what?" Soonyoung asked.

"How my heart feels all the sorts of emotions when you are with me," Wonwoo smiled. "I'm not sure if you feel the same though." This kind of Wonwoo is making Soonyoung so weak and ten thousand times softer than ever.

I do, That's what Soonyoung wanted to say out loud but instead, "I'm not really sure but--"

Wonwoo softly brushed his lips against Soonyoung, whose eyes widened in shock. The younger started moving his lips, his hands gently touching Soonyoung's chin. It took a little while before Soonyoung responded to Wonwoo's kisses. The kiss went deeper and deeper but remained passionate until Wonwoo broke off the kiss, panting, then smiled sweetly at Soonyoung before declaring, "You do."

Stunned by what has just happened, Soonyoung's just silent. He couldn't believe they just done did that! It was a great kiss, he'll admit.

"You're not thinking of others, are you?" Wonwoo gave him a scrutinizing stare.

Soonyoung immediately shook his head. It's true, he's not thinking about other boys.

"You're not supposed to kiss me. You should not kiss me."

Arching a brow at Soonyoung, "Tell me a valid reason why, then." Wonwoo challenged Soonyoung, with a nervous heart and fear of rejection.

"What if my fever gets transferred to you, huh?"

Relieved. Wonwoo was relieved it was not the answer inside his head.

"I don't mind getting sick if tasting your lips is the reason why."

Flustered. Kwon Soonyoung is completely flustered.

"You sure do," was all he could say.

"You look so good wearing my sweater," Wonwoo stared at Soonyoung's body filled with amusement and delight. The younger hugged Soonyoung and planted kisses on the latter's forehead with a smile on his face.

"Aside from your own clothes, you should only wear mine. Your boyfriend's." It was an order. Soonyoung could picture Wonwoo's menacing glare.

Soonyoung couldn't answer. The word 'boyfriend' repeated in his head, like his favorite lyrics from his favorite song. It's addictive to hear Wonwoo declare himself as his boyfriend.

"You are so sick." He checks Soonyoung's body temperature by touching his forehead again. He paused and did some quick thinking, "Do you feel a lot hotter inside, I mean, not _that_ hot but yeah, you get me, right? Can you sleep in that state? Won't the pain bother you? Wait, shit, I should get the basin and towel," and tried to get out of the bed.

"No, Wonwoo--"

"Should I get your meds instead? Where is it? Or like what do you need? Do you want to eat porridge? I'll cook it for you," Wonwoo said in a haste.

"Jesus, Wonwoo, calm down. All you need to do is stay right there. I'll be fine, then."

Heaving a sigh, Wonwoo nodded his head.

"Am I not hot?" Wonwoo's sharp eyes staring at Soonyoung coldly, complementing the softness of his voice. Worry is evident in his tone, but Soonyoung suddenly chuckled in a low tone, "You are."

Wonwoo was taken aback and tried so hard to stop the corner of his lips move upward. "You are too loud. Let me shut you up, Kwon Soonyoung."

Before Soonyoung could even speak, Jeon Wonwoo was already hugging him so tight while brushing his fingers through his hair, kissing him passionately, letting him feel the warmth of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> you've reached the end. thank you for reading!  
> ill just share something. so i saw a tweet back then that if EVER jww would want a tattoo, he'd ink the name of his love. im quite not sure if it's accurate since it was a long time ago.  
> anyway ty for reading!! any forms of feedbacks r highly appreciated.


End file.
